Cornelia of the Defence
by SharpRevan
Summary: During her investigation into Lady Marianne's death, Cornelia encountered A.A., a seventeen year old boy who promised her the ability to help her investigate the murder. Now, Seven years later, Cornelia, now made Viceroy of Area 11, along side her knight and A.A., must now stop the man called Zero. Cornelia/OC, sorry Guilford/Cornelia fans. I do not own Code Geass (Good thing too).
1. Cornelia gets a Geass?

Bad news has swept through the Britannian Empire. The fifth imperial consort, Marianne Vi Britannia, has been assassinated by terrorists, and the Emperor has traded off her children, Nunnally and Lelouch, as political tools to Japan. Cornelia Li Britannia, second princess to the Imperial Family, is investigating why her idol is dead. The 20 year old is confused on why Marianne had ordered her to remove the guards from the Ares Villa the night she was assassinated.

Cornelia, pacing her office, is frustrated over the events. The Emperor is not forming an investigation; he sent Nunnally and Lelouch over to Japan as political hostages, and now Cornelia has hit a dead end in her investigation.

"My," a voice said, "how frustrated."

Cornelia looked around the barely lit room, searching for the source of the voice.

"Behind you," said the voice, definitely masculine.

Cornelia whipped around, to see a seventeen year old boy. He had long neat silver hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing blue trench coat, with a purple under shirt.

"Who are you?" asked Cornelia as she stepped back, believing he could be responsible for the assassination.

"A concerned citizen," the boy said as he looked around the office, "nice office."

"Concerned about what," Cornelia said as she pointed her gun at the intruder. This didn't faze the intruder in the slightest.

"Marianne's death," he said simply, causing the Second Princess to look at him wide eyed.

"So, you are here to stop the investigation," Cornelia sneered.

"Correction Cornelia," how did he know her name? "I am here to help you."

"How?" Cornelia asked.

"I can give you something," he said, "something that will help you in your endeavours."

"As if you will do this from the bottom of your heart," Cornelia said.

"Correct, in exchange for this gift, you and I are in a contract. You have to do something for me at some point in the future."

"And what if," Cornelia countered, "You make me do something that I will not do." A guy willing to work for a beautiful princess in exchange for something else…not many people will think of something else apart from…

"If you think," the boy smiled, "that I will make you be my slave, rest assured; you only have to do one simple task. That is all." Although this calmed down Cornelia somewhat, this still raised a question.

"What is the contract?" Cornelia asked.

"That is for you to work out, and for me to see if you are capable of finishing it," the boy said simply, "All I can say is that, you will be more powerful after the contract."

Cornelia starred at the strange boy, before putting her weapon away and saying, "I accept this contract."

The boy smiled before holding out his hand, "Then we have an accord."

Cornelia nodded before accepting his hand. What she didn't expect was the images in her head the instant she touched him. She fell to her knees, covering her right eye with her hand.

"This is the contract we made Cornelia Li Britannia," the boy said, "now live your new life with the power of the king!"

Cornelia stood up from her position, a strange bird like symbol appearing in her right eye.

"Now, Princess of Britannia," the boy said, "you have the power of Geass."

"What is your name?" She asked the silver headed boy.

"I go by many names Cornelia," he replied, "but you may call me A.A."

"A2? Why is your name A2?"

"Well, technically it is spelt AA but it is pronounced A2."

"And why," Cornelia asked, "did you need to clarify that?"

"...I don't know."

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Several Bamides roll through the desert, ignoring the shelling from the Britannian tanks on the other side of the desert.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled one of the commanders in the Bamides. All of the Bamides opened fired at the Britannian tanks, completely annihilating the tanks.

However, out of the ashes, several Gloucesters appeared.

"Shoddy, oversize imitation Knightmare," said Darlton, commanding one of the Knightmares at the front.

"They would have been wise to surrender from the start," Guilford, a knight of honour, remarked as he commands his own personal Knightmare.

Darlton fired his rocket launcher at one of the Bamides, damaging it, but not destroying it.

Then the base behind the Bamide line exploded, ending the resistance in this country.

"What?!" exclaimed the commander of the damaged Bamide.

Among the wreckage was another Gloucester. This one having horns on its head. This Knightmare is the personal Knightmare of the Second Princess of Britannia, Cornelia Li Britannia.

"Cornelia?" the commander said, "A single unit did this?" Then the commander was consumed by the explosion of his Bamide.

"Another victory," Cornelia said in her Knightmare, putting on her contact lenses to hide her Geassed eyes, "Area 18 has been established."

Cornelia's Geass that she has obtained from A.A. seven years ago is called the Power of Absolute Survivability. This power forces her body to survive anything that poses a threat to her life, enabling her to survive even in the thickest of battles. The problem is that she has to have both eyes uncovered to work, always showing her Geassed eyes were it not for the special contact lenses.

"Your highness," Guilford yelled over the intercom, "Look out!"

Cornelia turned to her right, to see another Bamide charging at her, its cannon firing at her Gloucester. Before she could attack it however, a Slash Harken attached itself to its cannon, followed by a silver blur colliding with its command centre.

The commander of the Bamide looked at the Knight attached to his imitation of a Knightmare, before uttering his final words, "It is the Silver Warlock!"

The Knightmare slammed its lance into the command centre, killing all of its occupants. The Knightmare jumped off the Bamide before it could explode. This Knightmare is, like the others on the battlefield, a Gloucester. But unlike the others, it is silver in colour and with spikes coming out of its head.

"Is that it?" asked the pilot of the silver Knightmare over the intercom, "Just defeat one giant hovering tank and that is it."

"Shut up A.A." Cornelia replied.

Ever since he took a contract with her, A.A. has stayed by Cornelia's side, waiting for the day her contract is ready to be completed. A.A. admits that Cornelia is getting close to finishing her contract.

"Milady," Darlton interrupted the Lover's spat, "About our next course of action."

"Sorry," Cornelia replied, "you have to clean up my foolish younger brother."

"Please," Darlton responded, "don't apologise milady. Our place is with you and it is to serve you."

Cornelia smirked and asked, "Do you think Area 11 needs our usual treatment?"

"Yes milady."

"Good," Cornelia replied before scowling. 'I'll drive you out in the open Zero,' Cornelia thought, 'Clovis will be AVENGED!'

Most of the Gloucesters left save for A.A., who was staying next to the rubble of the Bamide he destroyed.

Darlton noticed this, and he, alongside Guilford, drove next to him.

"Problems with your Knightmare?" Darlton asked.

"No," A.A. replied, "just thinking about something."

"What," Guilford dared to ask.

"What if," A.A. said in a playful tone to hide some old, painful memories, "the people we just killed were in fact Britannians, like us, and just like to wear turbans and stay out in the desert?"

Darlton laughed, Guilford covered his mouth in order to hide his amusement and Cornelia, who over heard, was horrified and exclaimed, "A.A.!"

AN: Well, I am getting into this story now. But don't worry fans of my RWBY fanfic, Team GOSP. It will certainly continue.

Code Geass is my favourite anime, but I my second favourite character, Cornelia, is not touched on much on in R2. So I somehow thought what happened if Cornelia gets a Geass? And because I love OCs practically (come at me OC haters), I decided to put in an immortal OC by the name of A.A.

About Cornelia's Geass, think of it as the 'live' command 'given' to Suzaku by Lelouch, except she embraces this ability immediately. I may have made Cornelia OP with this, so I decided that Cornelia's Geass also acts out of control like Mao's and Lelouch's in R2. And Cornelia's Geass is useless if her contact lens (like Lelouch's in R2) is in. Her Geass will also not be affected if she is taken by surprise. Not to mention it only works if the attack is guaranteed to kill her.

A.A. is an immortal who is older than C.C. by a considerable amount of years. He is also indirectly responsible for C.C.'s scar. His backstory is one of the key points of this plot, as Cornelia has to work out his back story in order to fulfil her contract.

Now sorry Cornelia/Guilford fans, but this story is about A.A./Cornelia (in memory of the C.C/Lelouch pairing), however I will still make Guilford be attracted to Cornelia, but neither A.A. or Guilford will get jealous because A.A. does not get jealous and Guilford doesn't seem the type to be jealous to me, not to mention they are great friends.

Next chapter: "We're off to see Area Eleven, the wonderful Area of 11"


	2. Christmas special

"-And then he said, "But I thought you had money dad,"" Darlton finished, getting Guilford and A.A. to laugh and Cornelia to chuckle.

It was Christmas day, and the top four leaders of Cornelia's regiment (Cornelia included) were sitting down enjoying tales of previous Christmas'.

"Oh," Guilford chuckled, "I wish we had days like this every day."

"But then Guilford," A.A. mocked, "we would all die of old age. Well I won't, but you would."

Both Guilford and Darlton were told about A.A. and his special immunity as well as Cornelia's Geass. Well, they had to be told, after A.A. got decapitated by an assassin (long story) and he came back to life with his head still on his body.

"I don't mind," Darlton added, "to die in a bed, away from bloodshed."

"Yeah," A.A. mumbled sadly, "away from bloodshed."

"Are you okay, A.A.?" Cornelia asked, concerned.

"Yeah," A.A. immediately said, changing his demeanour, "As okay as anyone can get."

Guilford drank from his cup, before standing up from his chair. "Well," he said, "It is about time I retire for the night."

"Wait," A.A. said as he goes to his bag to get something, "There is something I want to give you three."

"What is it?" Cornelia demanded, wandering why A.A. was keeping them up later than he usually does.

"Here," A.A. said as he picked out a few items, "this is for Darlton."

A.A. handed Darlton what looks like a sword in a scabbard. Darlton unsheathed the sword, marvelling at its perfections.

"Nice sword," Darlton mumbled.

"I had it," A.A. said, "Ever since the day Britannia first won against the Roman General, Julius Caesar. Caesar himself gave the sword to me after the battle."

"Considering how it looks after two Millennium," Darlton replied, "I say you kept it well looked after."

"Just," A.A. warned, "Don't use it in combat. It is very old and is useless in this time era."

"Don't worry," Darlton chuckled as he sheathed the sword, "I won't."

"Now Guilford," A.A. said as he opened a package, "Your own was the most difficult to choose, but I heard from Nonette it is tradition to have one of these, and I saw you don't have one, so here."

A.A. gave Guilford a plate, with a picture of Princess Cornelia.

"Umm," Guilford asked confused, "May I ask why did you give me this?"

"I heard from Nonette that is was tradition," A.A. asked with his head tilted, "Or did I hear it wrong?"

"I think," Guilford said emotionlessly, "she was playing a prank on you again. Regardless, thank you for the gift."

"I am sure you can use it for decorations," A.A. said offhandedly, "Or you can use it as an actual plate and say to your friends you ate off Cornelia."

Cornelia chocked on her drink, Guilford blushed a bright red and Darlton was covering his mouth so Cornelia doesn't notice him laughing.

"Wait," A.A. deadpanned, "that came out wrong."

"YOU THINK," Cornelia screeched.

"And at last," A.A. said as he looked to Cornelia, thankfully alright from the choking, "Princess Cornelia."

A.A. gave Cornelia a photo. In the photo though, it brought Cornelia to tears. In the photo stood Darlton and his adoptive sons, each of them wearing the Darlton Knights uniforms. Stood next to them is Guilford, standing straight, with his Knight of Honour Badge on him. Next to him stood Cornelia, who had both Nonette (in her Knights of the Round uniform on) and A.A. with their arms around the unfortunate princess. Both of them were grinning like idiots, while Cornelia was frowning.

Cornelia turned the picture over, to find A.A. has written on it:

'Dear Cornelia,

I noticed that your family is pretty screwed up (with the exception of Euphie, she is a good girl), so I decided to give you this picture of your new family. I know it is not a great ancient sword like I gave Darlton, or a very fancy plate like Guilford's gift, but I thought that this will be the greatest gift I can give you.

From A.A.'

Cornelia's eyes widened at the letter A.A. has written, who is sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Look I know," A.A. started before Cornelia interrupted him with a crushing hug.

"Thank you," Cornelia said as she tried to stop the tears coming out.

"Y-You're welcome," A.A. said as he hugged her back.

LATER

"Merry Christmas," A.A. said to one of Darlton's boys before closing the doors to his room.

The instant he locked the door however, A.A.'s smiling façade dropped. He walked to the window and looked out into the darkness of the night.

"Why do I have to experience it again?" A.A. asked to thin air.

Then, in his mind, someone from his past said, "Because, she is a witch."

A.A. shook his head. Cornelia is not a witch. Not like _her_.

A/N: This is my Code Geass, Cornelia of the Defence Christmas special. Sorry for not submitting any chapters. By the way, the woman (the witch) that A.A. is referring to is NOT C.C. It is someone else entirely. Sorry for not updating. This takes place before the events of Code Geass.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.


End file.
